


Двойник моего брата

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Dean Winchester/Male Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, Incest, Mini, Multi, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Эта охота могла стать для них последней. Но не стала, благодаря появившимся двойникам-девушкам. Что сделают братья оказавшись лицом к лицу со своими скрытыми женскими началами? Что чувствуют двойники по отношению к ним?
Kudos: 1





	Двойник моего брата

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Моей любимой подруге и по совместительству переговорщика с моей музой. Спасибо дорогая за безграничную веру в меня!)  
> Примечания автора: Меня нереально зацепила тема двойников. Но так как слэш писать я еще побаиваюсь, то получился вот такой вот гет. Надеюсь, вам понравится и вы не запутаетесь во всем этом)))  
> Приятного чтения!)

Знаете, сколько раз он оказывался на краю пропасти и срывался в нее, широко распахнув руки? Много. Так много, что даже считать не хочется. Черные кошки столько не живут.

А Дин Винчестер жил. Жил и продолжал бороться за погибающий мир. Сегодня - очередная охота. Охота, которая принесет удовлетворение, но отнимет столько душевных и физических сил, что захочется все бросить к чертям собачьим и скрыться от всех под толстым одеялом. Скрыться, чтобы забыть всю боль и зализать открывшиеся раны. Раны, которые кровоточили не только грустью и печалью, но и яростью, смешанной с отчаяньем. 

«Чертов шейпшифтер. Изворотливая сволочь», - думал Дин, сжимая в ладони родную и ставшую частью него самого беретту. Подвальное помещение, оказавшееся пристанищем нечисти, было грязным, с остатками кожи, слизи и других отвратительных вещей. Винчестеру было не привыкать к таким зрелищам, но сдержать раздражение он не смог. Из-за раздавшегося где-то далеко крика мужчина потерял бдительность, поэтому и не заметил, как бесшумно подкравшийся сзади шейпшифтер схватил его за шею и чуть приподнял. Опалив горячим дыханием щеку Дина, он прорычал:

\- Сегодня можно неплохо развлечься. Сами Винчестеры в нашем логове!

Грубо оттолкнув охотника к стене, нечисть присела перед ним и с силой встряхнула мужчину, ударив его головой о бетонную стену. Боль пронзила затылок, и, кажется, из раны выступила вязкая жидкость, смачивая и склеивая волосы. Поморщившись, Дин все-таки открыл глаза... и в тот же момент по его скуле прошелся широкий кулак. Кожа саднила, а в мозгу стучала одна мысль: «Где Сэм?». А чертов шейпшифтер продолжал методично наносить удары, явно наслаждаясь тем, что медленно выбивает жизнь из охотника. Внезапно в подвале раздался щелчок предохранителя, и обернувшийся «мужчина» оскалился.

\- Пора баиньки, киска, - девушка с циничной улыбкой выстрелила, даже не прицеливаясь, из беретты, которая выпала из рук Дина, когда он изображал из себя пикирующего орла.

\- Ты кто? – хрипло осведомился Винчестер, морщась и тщетно пытаясь подняться на ноги.

\- Двойник твой. Диана.

\- Но…

\- Да, я девушка, и что такое? – облизав пухлые губы и сверкнув зелеными глазками, поинтересовалась Ди. – И где черти носят Сэмми?.. Эй, ты как? В порядке?

\- Ну…

\- Все ясно с тобой, – хмыкнула Диана. – Мой затылок нещадно ноет, лицо вообще похоже на каленое железо, значит, не в порядке. Идем.

Она подошла к мужчине и, приподняв его, потащила к выходу, буквально взвалив охотника на свои хрупкие плечи. Они медленно брели к выходу под стоны и хрипы изрядно потрепанного Винчестера, который, усмехнувшись, слабо выдохнул: 

\- А ты сильная для девчонки.

\- Дин, ты дятел. Ты знаешь об этом? Я, кажется, уже упоминала, что я… - двойник прочистила горло и перехватила Дина удобнее, – часть тебя. Когда я была внутри тебя, то копила силы и энергию, чтобы помочь тебе в случае чего. И теперь, когда ты чуть не отбросил коньки, появилась, чтобы, как рыцарь на белом коне, спасти твою шкуру.

\- Вообще, должно быть наоборот, - Винчестер попытался засмеяться, но грудная клетка болела так, что смех превратился в стоны.

\- Прекрати. Тебе сейчас не до этого, нам бы до «детки» добраться… Да где Сэм?!

\- «Детки»? – удивленно переспросил охотник.

\- Если ты все еще не въехал, то я просто вариант тебя. Я люблю все то, что и ты. 

\- Тебе нравятся пышногрудые блондинки и пиво?

\- Боже, какой ты извращенец, - вздохнула часть Дина. - Я нормальной ориентации. И извини, конечно, но… мне нравится наш брат.

Винчестер сбился с шага, чуть не пропахав и так разбитым носом землю, и Диане едва удалось удержать его от падения.

\- Так это из-за тебя! – попытался прорычать мужчина, но из-за ноющей челюсти ему это не удалось. - Из-за тебя, мне иногда хотелось…

\- Эй! - возмутилась девушка. - Вот я тут не причем! Это ты у нас герой-любовник с замашками бисексуала. Я лишь выбираю из того, что имеется.

Дин недовольно засопел, и дальше они пошли молча. Наконец-то свежий воздух, наконец-то ночное небо и наконец-то Импала. Еще издалека было видно, что Сэм с разбитым носом сидел в машине, а рядом с ним, легко прислонившись спиной к дверце, стояла какая-то девушка. Диана сразу догадалась, кто это, а вот ее «создатель» еще сомневался.

«Скептик хренов» - устало думала она, усаживая мужчину на заднее сидение и подходя к «незнакомке».

\- Привет, Саманта.

\- О, Диана! – улыбнувшись, воскликнула шатенка. – Что, твой тоже сплоховал? 

\- Угу, - присев на капот "детки", Ди повернулась в сторону салона. Мальчики уже вырубились. – Ну что, везем их в мотель?

\- Конечно.

***

Диана удивлялась, как Саманте удавалось тащить такого рослого и крепкого мужчину, даже не морщась, ведь сама она тащила Дина, прикладывая явные усилия. Уложив каждого на свою кровать, девушки отыскали и открыли по бутылке пива.

\- Эта охота чуть не стала для них последней, - заметила Сэм, делая глоток прохладного напитка.

\- Сколько было у твоего?

\- Один оборотень, напал сзади…

Диана подавилась пивом.

\- Сзади?! Моего тоже подстерегли… Что за?..

\- С этим позже разберемся. Давай пока подлатаем их. Они же утром вообще ни хрена не смогут сделать.

\- Ты, как всегда, права. С кого начнем?

\- Давай с твоего, – сделав еще один глоток темной жидкости, ответила Сэм. - Дина, похоже, больше потрепали.

Девушка согласно кивнула и, набрав в небольшой таз, который нашелся в ванной, воды, достала чистые полотенца. Поставив все это на тумбочку и подойдя к кровати старшего Винчестера, она увидела, что Саманта уже стянула с него куртку, рубашку и футболку. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, Сэм, смыв кровь с лица и шеи, заклеила раны на скуле и губе, а Диана в это же время зашила рану на затылке и обработала ее перекисью. 

Закончив с одним Винчестером, который теперь сладко посапывал в одних боксерах под одеялом, двойники принялись за младшего. Того потрепали в меньшей степени, но и ему нужна была помощь. Здесь руководила Саманта, потому как знала, что нужно её прототипу и как он легко просыпается. У Сэма была открытая рана на плече, которую снова обработала Ди, и разбитый нос, реанимированный уже шатенкой. Уложив и младшего, девушки решили, что и им пора на боковую. Но перед этим они искупались и, поудобнее устроившись на жестких сидениях кресел, заснули.

*** 

Проснулись девушки-Винчестеры раньше «своих мужчин». Размяв затекшие за ночь мышцы и приведя себя в относительный порядок, они задумались об одежде. Если вчера появление было, так скажем, запланированным, и одежда имелась, то сегодня такой удачи быть не могло. Достав сумки братьев, они выудили клетчатые рубашки, достали широкие черные ленты, которые заменили им пояса и, накинув кожаные куртки, пошли за завтраком.

Они молчали. Им так привычнее. Когда ты просто часть человека и твое мнение редко спрашивают, то слова - это ненужные звуки.

\- Два больших латте и четыре свежих булочки, - заказала Саманта для себя и Сэма и, заплатив, предоставила место «сестре».

\- Два черных кофе и шесть пончиков, - мило улыбнулась - черт, привычка Дина! - девушке Ди. 

Всю дорогу до мотеля они слышали вслед восхищенное улюлюканье и свист. Им это не надоедало, потому как заинтересованные взгляды, которыми их сопровождали, стали такими же привычными, как и молчание. «Их мальчики» были красивыми, поэтому немудрено, что влечение со стороны других людей лишь тешило самолюбие и немного поднимало настроение – они такие же красивые, как братья Винчестеры. Понимающе улыбаясь друг другу, когда настойчивые почитатели их красоты хотели познакомиться, Диана и Саманта поддерживали друг друга, ведь обычно им, «запертым» в мужских телах, не приходилось задумываться о своей привлекательности. 

Вернувшись в номер, девушки обнаружили, что Сэм уже встал и брился в ванной, а Дин продолжал спокойно спать. Двойники поставили приобретенный завтрак на стол и, сбросив куртки, стали ждать появления и пробуждения охотников.

\- Значит, это был не сон, – констатировал младший Винчестер, выйдя из комнаты.

\- Нет, - Диана не смогла удержаться от жадного изучения взглядом обнаженного и блестящего от влаги тела. – А ты что думал, вы сами пришли и привели себя в порядок?

Саманта больно пихнула ее локтем, на что Ди поморщилась и бросила на девушку негодующий взгляд.

\- Вот твой завтрак, - пододвинув стаканчик и две булочки, улыбнулась Сэм.

\- А Дина вы будить не собираетесь? – почесав затылок и натягивая джинсы, поинтересовался мужчина.

\- Пусть спит, - взмахнула рукой русоволосая девушка, - ему сегодня знатно попало.

***

\- Значит, вы наши скрытые женские начала, которые вырвались на свободу, когда над нами нависла угроза смерти? – продолжал допытываться Сэм.

\- Боже, Саманта, объясняйся с ним ты, я уже не могу это слушать! – воскликнула Диана. – Дин, идем! Я помню, ты видел здесь неподалеку бар. Идем, кому говорю!

Но Дин залип на высокой благородной шатенке с орехово-зелеными глазами, которая с понимающей улыбкой объясняла своему прототипу и его брату, что да как и почему. Ди вздохнула, еще раз скользнула взглядом по Сэму и, разочарованно покачав головой, схватила свою куртку.

\- Да ну вас! Скучные вы!

***

Несколько часов, проведенные в одиночестве в скучном баре с парой бокалов виски, вызвали тоску в Диане. «Ее мужчина» запал на Саманту и глаз с нее не сводил.

«Еще бы», - грустно усмехнулась она. - «Дин Винчестер идет напролом и, когда появился шанс нормально трахнуться со своим «братом», не упустит такой возможности. А я…»

Дальше ее мысли потекли в совсем грустном русле, и стало так тоскливо на душе, что девушка чуть ли не завыла. Бросив двадцатку на стойку, Диана вышла на улицу, где светило яркое весеннее солнце, и ее сердце предательски защемило.

Именно в солнце и его лучах она видела Сэма. Ей хотелось того тепла, которое он давал остальным девушкам. Тепла, которое бы сладко затопило нутро и наполнило сознание чистым счастьем. Но его не было. Был лишь слабый, отдаленно напоминающий тепло ветерок. И этого было мало. Катастрофически мало. Не только для нее, но и для самого Дина. Именно поэтому он и искал жара на стороне, у девушек. И не находил. Ни одна из них, возможно, кроме Лизы, не давала хотя бы частичку тепла.

Сейчас она была рада свободе. Она могла быть настоящей. Не сдерживать эмоции, не заставлять Дина упорно сглатывать слезы. Русая зеленоглазая девушка, наконец-то, могла пролить слезы сама. Ощутить на губах их соленый вкус и горячие дорожки на щеках. Почувствовать, как прохладный ветер потреплет длинные волосы, пытаясь успокоить. Сев на скамейку в парке, она наблюдала за бегающими детьми. Мальчики и девочки беззаботно веселились, играли в песочнице, катались на качелях...

И от этого снова захотелось плакать. У нее никогда не будет счастья видеть своего ребенка. Ну, то есть Дина. Никогда. Страшное слово. Очень. Оно обрекает на бессмысленное существование, убивает надежды. Прямо перед ней остановилась миловидная блондинка, почему-то напоминавшая Джо, с маленькой девочкой и, скользнув взглядом по плачущей зеленоглазой незнакомке, подошла ближе. Стало до неприличия стыдно за свое поведение. Привычка всегда быть веселой и беззаботной сейчас снова требовала надеть маску. 

\- С Вами все в порядке? – присев на корточки, спросила девушка.

\- Конечно, - на автомате ответила Винчестер.

\- Я Эрика, а это моя дочь Лайза.

\- Диана, - пытаясь улыбнуться, представилась она.

\- Что у Вас случилось?

\- Просто грустно, - шмыгнула носом Диана. - А еще парень, который мне нравится, не обращает внимания. И… я просто завидую. У меня не будет простой жизни. Я не смогу быть спокойной за своего ребенка. Я вообще ничего не могу. Только выполнять отлаженный годами алгоритм.

Слова лились потоком, подобно слезам, и, чувствуя себя морально убитой, Диана прислонилась щекой к плечу новой знакомой. Она чувствовала успокаивающее поглаживание и слышала шепот:

\- Все наладится, наладится, я уверена, все будет хорошо.

До этого молчавшая девочка залезла на колени к Диане и, склонив голову на бок, поинтересовалась:

\- А тот мальчик, который тебе нравится, он красивый?

Утерев влагу со своих щек и прямо сев на скамейке, девушка немного удивленно кивнула. 

\- Ну так чего ты ждешь? – моргая пушистыми ресничками, возмутилась Лайза. – Подойди к нему, дай подзатыльник и скажи: «Я тебя люблю!» Мальчики, пока их не подтолкнешь, ничего не могут! – уверенно провозгласила девчушка.

Ди и Эрика засмеялись. 

\- Да, мальчики они такие, - кивнула Винчестер. 

\- А если он откажется, ты просто его побей! – ослепительно улыбнувшись, но совершенно серьезно добавила Лайза. 

\- Спасибо за совет, - хихикнула Диана.

\- О, а вот и наш папа! – сказала Эрика, увидев машущего ей мужчину. – Лайза, доченька, иди к папе, я сейчас приду. 

\- Пока, Динни! – воскликнула девочка и, чмокнув девушку в щеку, умчалась к отцу.

\- Спасибо за поддержку, - тихо, опустив голову, сказала Винчестер.

\- Не за что. Вот, держи, - Эрика протянула визитку. – Если что, звони.

\- Несомненно, – кивнула Ди вслед спешащей женщине.

***

Сэм не находил себе места. С самого утра ему что-то не давало покоя, и началось все после того, как он выяснил всю нужную информацию и понял, что Дианы нет уже довольно долгое время. Он понимал, что ненормально было переживать за двойника брата, который может за себя постоять, ненормально чувствовать непреодолимую тягу к этой зеленоглазой красотке, ненормально думать о ней все время... Просто ненормально. Но ничего поделать с собой Сэм не мог. Прототип брата прочно засел в голове, не давая спокойно дышать. Перед глазами стояло лицо с этими полными губами и яркими глазами цвета весенней травы, которые разочарованно скользнули по нему взглядом.

Ее не было час, два, три... И постепенно нервное напряжение сковывало каждую клетку его тела, не давая спокойно сидеть на месте. Мысли о том, что Диана сейчас где-то бродит одна, раздражали и пугали одновременно. Раздражали, потому что к ней мог пристать какой-нибудь парень, и она с легкостью могла согласиться снять напряжение. От таких мыслей просыпалась ревность, которая рычала диким зверем и вопила о необходимости найти девушку и сделать ее своей. Но титаническими усилиями воли он загонял эту ревность глубже в недра своей души, где были и другие пороки.

Потом появился страх. Он цепкой паутиной окутывал тело, пускал по венам электричество беспокойства, зажигал нервные клетки огнем тревоги. Сэм пытался отвлечься: садился за ноутбук в поиске нового задания, открывал книгу, чтобы прочитать очередную легенду, даже пытался заснуть и избежать навязчивых мыслей. Но все тщетно. Материал для работы казался глупым и неважным, строчки сливались в одну неразличимую монотонную полосу, а веселый говор брата и двойника раздражал и мешал заснуть.

Глубоко вздохнув, он принял решение отправиться на поиски Дианы. Схватив куртку и одолжив у несопротивляющегося этому брата ключи от Импалы, Сэм выскочил из номера, чтобы сесть в машину и помчаться навстречу неизвестности, но не сделал и пару шагов, как столкнулся с Ней. Диана с глупой улыбкой вцепилась в ворот его рубашки, чтобы не упасть от внезапного столкновения. Ее зеленые глаза лучились надеждой и радостью, а губы сложились в легкую улыбку.

\- Ты в порядке, - выдохнул Сэм, обнимая ее талию.

\- Конечно, в порядке, - девушка приподнялась на цыпочках и приблизила свое лицо к его лицу. – Что со мной может случиться?

\- Я волновался, - прошептал он, прикасаясь своим лбом к ее лбу и всматриваясь в ее глаза.

\- Глупые, какие мы глупые, - прикрыв веки, так же шепотом ответила она. – Я люблю тебя, Сэм, люблю. 

\- Милая… - сокрушенно выдохнул он. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Ей хватило этого теплого «милая», хватило слова «люблю», и она мягко прикоснулась к его губам, пробуя их на вкус. Легкий, едва уловимый привкус металла на его губах напомнил, из-за чего она появилась; да, нежность и потребность в нем никуда не делась, но досада острыми иголками впилась в кончики пальцев. Глубокий вдох кислорода наполнил ее легкие его запахом. Мягким удушающим ароматом сирени, который заполнил все ее существо. Она легко провела пальцами по его щеке, давая ему ласку и получая чистейшее наслаждение. 

Диане нравилась сирень. Неважно, какая: белая, фиолетовая, глициновая, нежно-розовая, аметистовая, темно-пурпурная или сливовая. Все равно, ведь любая цветущая веточка сирени источала аромат весны, который давал надежду, который был такой же мягкий, как и первые, немного пугливые лучи солнца. Ее солнца, которое, улыбаясь, являло миру милые ямочки на щеках и светящиеся верой орехово-зеленые глаза. 

Сэм начал пятиться и, спиной открыв дверь, вошел в номер.

\- Быстро же ты ее нашел, - хмыкнул Дин, и только потом до него дошло, что сейчас его брат целует его двойника. – Сэм…

\- Пошли вон, - всхлипнула Диана, чувствуя горячие чуть влажные губы на своей шее. – Уйдите.

\- Проваливайте! – рявкнул младший Винчестер, осторожно укладывая девушку на кровать. 

\- Сэм… - выдохнула Саманта.

\- Пошли вон, - повторил Сэм.

Дин и Саманта, сокрушенно выдохнув, быстро покинули номер.

«Милая… родная… любимая…»

Его шепот криком звучал в комнате. Глядя друг другу в глаза и ласково проводя ладонями по открывавшимся участкам кожи, они быстро раздевались и впивались пальцами в плечи, взглядом - в сосредоточенные лица, а губами - в жаждущие губы друг друга. И не находили сил для того, чтобы отстраниться. Весь мир сузился только до их постели, только до горячего дыхания, только до трепетных поцелуев. Ничего больше не существовало. Были два тела, которые нуждались друг в друге, две души, которые рвались навстречу. И были два человека, которые пытались связать себя крепче любых цепей и оков.

Душно. Им было душно. Потому что тугой жаркий кокон возбуждения и любви плотно охватывал тела, заставлял прижиматься что было силы друг к другу. Они задыхались - поток страсти бушевал в них, передавался через поцелуи, вился по чуть влажной коже едва уловимым узором удовлетворения близости. Это было просто сногсшибательно: ощущение единства и нерушимой любви электричеством текло по венам, зажигая их словно тонкие фитильки с бензином. И они вспыхнули ярким огнем эйфории, когда обоих накрыл оргазм.

***

Сэм проснулся от того, что короткий ежик волос щекотал его шею, а тяжелая рука с силой сжимала его талию.

\- Доброе утро, Сэмми, - чуть боязливо прошептал Дин.

\- Доброе, любимый, доброе, - улыбнувшись и приподняв подбородок, младший Винчестер развеял все сомнения своего брата сладким и мучительно нежным поцелуем.


End file.
